


Meet - Cute

by AmieWritesFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Actor Sebastian Smythe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rockstar Kurt Hummel, slight reference to a cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: While promoting his band's performance, Kurt runs into a famous actor...literally
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Meet - Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this is 100% based on a dream I had about Chris Evans and I have no shame about that

Kurt was not paying attention to where he was walking at all. His phone had all of his attention. Chris and Jeff were letting him down by not showing up to help him put up posters for their show at the Mercury Lounge that weekend. Now here he was juggling a heavy box of billings in one hand and texting out his rage with the other. This was Ice Queen’s first big show in a real venue. If they pull a good crowd, they can actually afford to make their rock star dreams come true. Just as Kurt was about to hit send on his message, he hit something solid. The box of billings fell and spilled over, his phone went flying, and Kurt was on his ass in the middle of a busy lower Manhattan sidewalk. Kurt scrambled to pick up the posters before the wind took them and in his vision he saw a hand holding his phone out to him. 

“I am so sorry about this.”

“Wow, I should have been looking where I was going.”

They spoke at the same time. Kurt was just about to tell the stranger that he sounded like the actor from the new Nolan film, but as he looked up at the stranger, his eyes went wide. There in front of him was Sebastian Smythe, movie star and reigning People’s Sexiest Man Alive. 

Sebastian smiled at the beautiful man he just collided with, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry, I wasn't looking and I can’t believe I was being so reckless in a city, of all places. And you really didn't have to help me. But thank you so much and Oh my god, are you okay? I know I’m kind of bony-”

“Hey, man, it’s fine. No bumps or bruises. Besides, I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me, either.” Sebastian helped Kurt to his feet and picked up the box of posters. “So can I help you carry this to wherever you're going?”

“Oh you really don’t have to. My car is a few blocks away and I’m sure you have more important places to be.” Kurt was sure he was blushing, but who wouldn’t be flustered when a movie star just casually talks to them?

“Really, I don’t mind.” Sebastian smirked at the obviously nervous man, “Besides, it’s a win/win. You get help carrying this box and I get to walk with you and have a nice conversation.”

“Well when you put it that way, how could I say no?” Kurt laughed and relaxed. Sure Sebastian Smythe is a big star, but he probably was just to live as normal as possible. It’s pretty easy to do that in New York City, since almost everyone ignored everyone else. As they walked to Kurt’s car, they chatted about unimportant things; the weather, crazy homeless people stories, the graffiti they passed. Kurt worked extra hard not to bring up TV or movies.

As they got to Kurt’s car, Sebastian had to ask, “So what are all these posters for?”

“Oh, well my band is playing the Mercury on the 15th.” Kurt gestured across the street to the club in question, “So we were supposed to meet and put posters up everywhere, but Chris, the guitarist, and Jeff, the bassist, bailed and our drummer, Nan, doesn’t fly in til later tonight. So it was just me.”

Sebastian grabbed a poster from the box and Kurt loaded it in his trunk. “Ice Queen. Cool name. I’m guessing you’re the singer. You radiate frontman energy.”

“Thanks, and I am. I also wrote most of our original songs. We switch back and forth between covers and originals. At least until we develop more of a following, then it’ll be mostly originals.”

“Sounds like a fun show.” 

“It is.” Kurt closed his trunk and fiddled with his keys, “so, thanks again for helping me and sorry again for crashing into you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Sebastian gave a small bow before folding up the poster he was holding and putting it in his pocket. WHen he got a look from Kurt, he just winked and said, “In case I get a free night on the 15th.”

Kurt watched as Sebastian walked off back the way they came. He was in his car halfway home before it fully sank in that he not only met Sebastian Smythe, but kind of hung out with him. And he took their billing. What if he actually showed up to the show? Kurt was so sure that it would never happen, but it was still cool to know that it could. 

\---

Kurt tried to put his chance meeting with Sebastian out of his head. Ice Queen had more important things to worry about. Once Nan arrived they were in back to back rehearsals. They may not have made it big, but they did work enough to allow them to quit working a full time job and to travel around the north east. 

When the 15th rolled around, the band found themselves getting pumped up. Chris was doing pushups and running in place, Jeff was sipping away at an energy drink, Nan was drumming on every surface along to the music in her headphones, and Kurt was doing vocal warmups. There was a knock on the door as the Stage manager popped his head in. 

“You're on in 5, guys.”

“Thanks, Zeke.” Kurt nodded.

“Oh and guys, just a heads up. There's someone in the VIP area. Get this, Sebastian Smythe is here! I can’t believe it. That dude is so cool.” Zeke fanboyed his way out of the room. 

Chris jumped up from his pushup spot, “No way, the dude from the live action Atlantis movie? I love that guy. Him in his Milo character is my gay exception. Marley already agreed to it and everything. Just like her gay exception is Tessa Thompson as Valkerie.”

“Chris, please stop saying ‘gay exception’! Your toxic masculinity is showing.” Jeff crossed his arms. “Just say he’s hot, like a normal person.”

“Wait so this guy is like a famous actor, or something?” Nan stretched out her arms and got ready to go out on stage. Nan was raised in a commune. She didn’t watch TV or movies as a kid and as an adult, she just never felt the need to get into the entertainment form. She watched the news or documentaries, but mostly she kept to music and books. 

“He’s the creme dela creme of Hollywood, right now. And I’m pretty sure his shirtless scene in Roses for Rosie was the sexual awakening of every American who isn’t Ace or apparently a freaky commune kid.” Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Stop calling me a freak. Growing up playing outside and eating organic food isn’t a bad childhood, you know. Not a zit or fat roll in sight.”

“Guys, enough arguing.” Kurt spoke up. “Let’s just go out there and put on a great show...regardless of who is out there.”

Kurt wasn’t going to let himself think that Sebastian came to the show for him. No he was probably bored or maybe he’s playing a Soho hipster in a movie and is just observing the crowd for character research. 

\---

Kurt always felt amazing after a performance. Nothing energized him more. The band poured into their greenroom after their set ended. Everyone talked at once but the sound of a knock on the door quieted them. 

“Ok Zeke, we’ll come loadout our stuff.” Kurt said as he answered the door. But it wasn’t Zeke, it was Sebastian. “Oh hello.”

“Oh my god, it's Sebastian Smythe.” Jeff hissed.

“Hey guys, great show.” Sebastian said, addressing the whole room before turning to Kurt. “Especially you, Kurt, lead singer of Ice Queen. You do realize you never told me your name before. Imagine meeting a really cute guy and trying to be all smooth and going to his concert only to remember that you never asked for his name. Embarrassing is what it is.”

Kurt’s face turned red at the ‘really cute’ line. “I would like to apologize. Hello, Sebastian, My name is Kurt. Thank you for coming to our show.”

Jeff bounced on his heels, shaking Chris, “Sebastian Smythe is trying to bang our best friend! An Emmy winner is trying to bang our best friend.”

“Jeff, you’re an embarrassment to all of us.” Nan directed Jeff away from Sebastian and Kurt, “It was nice to meet you Mr. Actor Guy. Have fun Kurt” 

Chris followed the others out of the room. Once out of sight of Sebastian, he flashed Kurt a thumbs up. 

Once alone, Sebastian smirked at Kurt, “So Kurt, can I buy you a drink?”


End file.
